Not applicable.
The invention claimed and disclosed herein may be manufactured and used by, or on behalf of, the Government of the United States of America for government purposes without the payment of any royalties thereon or therefor.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a system for monitoring inductive fuze setter systems for large-caliber guns, and more particularly to an apparatus and process for continuously monitoring and indicating the power level of a fuze setter system of large-caliber guns configured to fire inductively-fuzed shells.
Inductive fuze setter systems are known and have been used for setting fuzes in shell munitions for large caliber guns. For instance, a typical inductive fuze setter system is installed in the gun mount of the 5-inch 54 caliber Mark (Mk) 45 gun used aboard United States Navy vessels. The fuze setter system is used to pass fuzing data to and from inductively set fuzes of shells fired by the gun.
Hereinafter in this application, such large-caliber guns are collectively referred to as xe2x80x9cgunxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cguns,xe2x80x9d as grammar and form requires. Technically, the term xe2x80x9cgunxe2x80x9d is understood, within the scope of this application, to mean barrel and rifle weapons of the military type described previously, but may also encompass mortar-type devices, and any other type of gun that fires inductively-fuzed rockets, missiles or equivalent weaponry.
The term xe2x80x9cshell,xe2x80x9d means any kind of ammunition or munitions which is capable of carrying inductive fuze components and circuitry and is capable of receiving fuzing data inductively transmitted by a fuze setter system to the fuze of the shell.
The term xe2x80x9cfuzexe2x80x9d comprises any fuze known in the art that includes circuitry and components (e.g., a fuze coil) and other elements necessary to make the fuze operable to receive and send fuzing data inductively to the fuze setter system of the gun.
A typical fuze setter system, in a gun such as the Mk 45 system described previously, includes a fuze setter coil. Generally, the fuze setter system, including the fuze setter coil, is disposed within the gun mount so that the fuze setter coil is further disposed in close proximity to the shells as the shells are prepared for loading into the breech of the gun for firing.
The fuze setter coil may be connected as part of an R-L-C resonant circuit, and is operable to receive an excitation (carrier) signal from the fuze setter system. The carrier signal induces a magnetic field around the fuze setter coil, and the magnetic field is used to establish a data link with the fuze of the shell. The magnetic field induced in the fuze setter coil also functions to inductively power the circuitry and other components of the fuze of the shell. By the data link, fuzing data (forward data) may be transferred from the fuze setter system to the fuze of the shell, typically by the fuze setter system modulating the carrier signal. The fuze setter system may also receive data (reverse data) from the fuze of the shell, typically by the fuze effectuating phase-shift in the R-L-C circuit.
Therefore, in a typical inductive fuze setter system, the fuze setter system sends a carrier signal that induces a magnetic field in a fuze setter coil. The magnetic field establishes a data link with the fuze of the shell, and by the data link fuzing forward data and reverse data are communicated between the fuze setter system and the fuze of the shell. The fuze setter coil provides fuze-setting data to the fuze circuitry and also provides power for the fuze circuitry of the shell to function properly.
The strength of the magnetic field induced in a fuze setter coil by the fuze setter system, often referred to as coil xe2x80x9cpower,xe2x80x9d is typically measured (in milliwatts) during assembly of the fuze setter system by using a standard receiving coil connected to a standard receiving circuit. Standard receiving circuits are known in the art and are used to measure and calibrate fuze setter system circuitry during assembly and testing of the system. In this field of technology, for example, a standard receiving coil takes the place of the fuze coil and standard circuitry takes the place of the fuze circuitry.
Therefore, during assembly of the fuze setter system the standard receiving coil and receiving circuits may be used to test a fuze setter system""s ability to induce sufficient magnetic field strength in a fuze setter coil, and thereby test the ability of the fuze setter coil to establish an adequate data link with the fuze circuitry of a shell.
Effective fuze setting is accomplished when the reverse data received by the fuze setter system from the fuze circuitry of the shell (by phase modulation) has the same content as the forward data sent by the fuze setter system to the fuze circuitry of the shell (by pulse-width modulation). If the reverse data contains different data than the forward data sent to the fuze circuitry of the shell, there is a probability that the fuze is not properly set, and consequently that the shell will not function properly when it is fired from the gun.
In past systems there are typically two types of problems associated with the operation of fuze setter systems to effectively send and receive data from the fuze circuit of inductively-fuzed shells. First, the data may be corrupted in some manner, whether forward data sent by the fuze data or reverse data received from the fuze of the shell.
Second, the data may be uncorrupted, but the power level induced by the fuze setter coil in the fuze circuitry of the shell is insufficient for the fuze circuit to function properly and thereby set the fuze of the shell. The strength of the magnetic field induced in the fuze setter coil by the carrier signal directly correlates to the ability of the fuze circuitry of the shell to accurately set the fuze of the shell. Therefore, monitoring the strength of the magnetic field induced in the fuze setter coil by the carrier signal is an effective way to determine if the data link is adequate for accurate forward and reverse data transmission.
A disadvantage of past fuze setter-systems is that they cannot, during operational use of the gun system, monitor the strength of the magnetic field induced in the fuze setter coil (setter coil power) by the carrier signal of the fuze setter system. In past systems, fuze setter coil power is measured only during electrical acceptance testing of the gun system or during installation of the fuze setter system, including the fuze setter coil.
In past fuze setter systems, the operability of the fuzing data link is typically verified by performing an End Around Test (EAT), which is initiated from an external control panel. However, the strength of the magnetic field induced by the fuze setter system in the setter coil, a critical parameter for reliable fuze setting, cannot be determined without a special test set. For example, measurement of fuze setter coil power has typically required special test equipment. The special test equipment has been provided separately from the gun mount and fuze setter system and is often bulky and difficult to transport and use.
Typically, either a manual test set or a computer-based test set has been used to test fuze setter coil power in past fuze setter systems. The manual test set of past fuze setter systems includes a suitcase tester, standard receiver (coil and circuitry), two digital multimeters, and interconnecting cables. The computer-based test set of past fuze setter systems includes a laptop digital microcomputer, standard receiver, interface box, and interconnecting cables.
A disadvantage of both test sets, however, is that they are bulky and require setup time and specialized skills/training to operate. Furthermore, to perform this measurement on a fuze setter system installed in an operational gun, a field service representative has to travel on-site with one of the two types of test sets identified previously. When either of the two test sets disclosed previously is used to test fuze setter coil power, the gun cannot be fired or otherwise operated during testing.
Therefore, past fuze setter systems do not have a built-in apparatus or process for monitoring and indicating fuze setter coil power of the fuze setter system. Typically in past systems the fuze setter coil power is checked during electrical acceptance testing of the gun mount or during installation of the fuze setter system.
Another disadvantage of past systems is that the fuze setter coil power may only be checked by use of external manual or computer test sets, both requiring considerable expense and expertise to use. Use of such test sets to test fuze setter coil power also requires the shells to be removed from the transfer station of the gun mount, and thus requires the gun be inoperable during the testing process.
Information relevant to attempts to address these problems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,479,264, 4,985,922, 4,495,851 and 5,933, 263. However, each one of these references suffers from one or more of the following disadvantages:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,264, issued to Lockett et al on Oct. 23, 1984, discloses a transducer apparatus for optical data transmission, wherein an optical signal is used to measure the physical parameters of a control system. Lockett does not, however, disclose a display used to indicate to an operator if sufficient power is generated during optical signal transmission to accurately measure the control system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,851, issued to Koerner et al on Jan. 29, 1985, discloses an apparatus that uses a microwave ""signal for setting and/or monitoring the operation of a shell fuze or detonator. Koerner does not, however, disclose a local, remote or hand-held display to indicate to an operator if sufficient microwave power is generated to properly set the fuze or detonator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,922, issued to Kolbert on Jan 15, 1991, discloses an inductive coupling for bidirectional signal transmission through the skin of an aircraft. Kinstler does not, however, disclose a local, remote or hand-held display to indicate to an operator if the signal transmission is sufficient to accurately operate the pick-up unit located on the interior skin surface of the aircraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,263, issued to Kinstler on Aug. 3, 1999, discloses a self-powered datalink activation system that includes power accumulation and power distribution apparatuses. Kinstler does not, however, disclose a local, remote or hand-held display to indicate to an operator if sufficient power is accumulated and/or distributed to accurately operate the host weapon""s electronics assembly.
In contrast, the present invention overcomes these problems by using a power indicator to indicate to an operator, during operation of the gun system, when the power level of the fuze setter system is adequate to ensure that the fuze setter system is reliably transmitting fuzing data to and from the fuze of the shell. The present invention discloses an apparatus and process that enables an untrained operator to conveniently and quickly monitor the power level of the fuze setter system, and thereby ensure that the fuze setter system is reliably transmitting fuzing data to and from the fuze of the shell. The present invention uses a local or remote power indicator to continuously indicate the power level of the fuze setter system.
By the present invention, the power level of the fuze setter system is conveniently and inexpensively indicated, without needing time-consuming manual or computerized tests by field service representatives. The present invention may be effectively used while the gun is in operation, without necessitating removal of shells from the gun mount. The power indicator of the present invention may also be configured to indicate to an operator when the fuze setter system is transmitting forward data to the fuze of the shell.
The power indicator of the present invention is coupled to monitor circuitry, and said circuitry is configured to monitor the power level induced in an induction element disposed proximate to the fuze of a shell within the gun mount. The fuze setter system induces power in the induction element, and thereby provides power to the monitor circuitry and the power indicator. Therefore, this invention does not require a separate power source to indicate to an operator the power level of the fuze setter system. Rather, this invention conveniently uses the existing fuze setter system of the gun to inductively power the monitor circuitry and the power indicator.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for an apparatus and process for monitoring inductive fuze setter systems for large-caliber guns, and more particularly for an apparatus and process for inexpensively, conveniently and continuously monitoring and indicating to an operator the power level of the fuze setter system of a gun operable to fire inductively-fuzed shells.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and process that satisfies the need to enable an operator to continuously monitor the adequacy of the power level of a fuze setter system during operation of a gun system firing inductively-fuzed shells. The present invention is further directed to an apparatus and process wherein said monitoring may be accomplished during operation of the gun: without requiring removal of the shells from the gun mount, and without necessitating separate manual or computer-based tests of the fuze setter system carrier signal power level by field service representatives.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to continuously indicate to an operator the power level of the fuze setter system during operation of a gun.
An object of the present invention is to provide a power indicator that indicates the power level of the fuze setter system, wherein the power indicator does not have to be adjusted or calibrated by an operator during use.
Another object of the present invention is to indicate to an operator the power level of the fuze setter system while the shells are in the gun mount.
Still another object of the present invention is to indicate the power level of the fuze setter system, wherein indication is accomplished without separate manual or computer-based tests and without using specialized equipment to indicate the power level of the fuze setter system.
A further object of the present invention is to indicate to an operator when forward data is being transferred by the fuze setter system to the fuze of the shell.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide remote or hand-held indication of the power level of the fuze setter system.
According to the present invention, the foregoing and other objects and advantages are attained by an apparatus comprising a housing, wherein an induction element is disposed on the housing. The induction element operates to sense a magnetic field in response to a carrier signal sent to a fuze setter coil. Circuitry is disposed in the housing, and the circuitry is coupled to the induction element. The circuitry operates to monitor the magnetic field strength generated in the induction element-by the carrier signal. A power indicator is disposed on the housing, and the power indicator is operated by the circuitry to indicate when the magnetic field strength induced in the induction element is greater than a calibrated value of the circuitry.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention the circuitry also includes a field strength comparator for comparing the magnetic field value induced in the induction element to the calibrated value produced by the circuitry. The field strength comparator includes at least one resistor operable for setting the calibrated value produced by the circuitry. In still another aspect of the invention the field strength comparator includes a variable resistor operable for varying the calibrated value produced by the circuitry.
One other aspect of the present invention is that the power indicator operable by the field strength comparator to indicate when the magnetic field value induced in the induction element is greater than the calibrated value produced by the circuitry.
In another aspect of the present invention, the power indicator includes an indicator light. The indicator light is operable to indicate when the carrier signal is being forward modulated during forward data transmission.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the power indicator is located remotely from the housing.
An aspect of the present invention includes the induction element and the fuze setter coil disposed adjacently upon the housing.
Also disclosed herein is a power indicating setter system process that comprises inducing a magnetic field in an induction element; coupling the induction element to circuitry; configuring the circuitry to compare the value of the induced magnetic field to a calibrated value; and indicating by the circuitry when the value of the induced magnetic field is greater than the calibrated value.
In another aspect of the present invention, the act of inducing includes inducing the magnetic field in response to a carrier signal sent to a fuze setter coil.
In accordance with one other aspect of the present invention, the act of configuring further includes calibrating the calibrated value to a standard value.
In accord with yet another aspect of the present invention, the act of indicating includes indicating when the carrier signal is being forward modulated.
In still another aspect of the present invention the act of inducing also includes disposing the induction element and the fuze setter coil adjacently upon housing. The act of indicating may be accomplished remotely from the housing.
The power indicating setter system disclosed herein also comprises means for inducing a magnetic field in an induction element; means for coupling the induction element to circuitry; means for configuring the circuitry to compare the value of the magnetic field to a calibrated value; and means for indicating by the circuitry when the value of the magnetic field is greater than the calibrated value.
In another aspect of the present invention, the means for inducing includes inducing the magnetic field in response to a carrier signal sent to a fuze setter coil. The means for configuring includes means for calibrating the calibrated value to a standard value.
In still another aspect of the present invention the indicating means comprises means for indicating when the carrier signal is being forward modulated, and the means for inducing further comprises means for disposing the induction element and the fuze setter coil adjacently upon a housing.
The apparatus and process of the present invention, using circuitry powered by an induction element to operate a power indicator, thereby enables an operator to continuously monitor the adequacy of the fuze setter system carrier signal power level during operation of a gun firing inductively-fuzed shells. As described by the present invention, monitoring may be accomplished during operation of the gun: without requiring removal of the shells from the gun mount, and without necessitating separate manual or computer-based tests of the fuze setter system carrier signal power level by field service representatives.